A new Family?
by Stephysmiley
Summary: When Cammie Morgan has run away to find answers she gets alot more then she bargains more. I suck at Summary's please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

A New Family?

**A/N: Hi guys, well hopefully this is okay! I had this idea in my head and I had to write it down, it's just a one shot, but I can make more if you want. This is just an idea!**

So far I had been gone for two weeks, and yet I was still to find some information on the circle, oh and my dad.

I noticed a few tails back in Washington, but since I entered the city that never sleeps- New York, I have officially and successfully lost all of them (Mr Solomon would be so proud)

As the weeks gradually passed, my hope started to fade I had only found a few COC Guards, and when I attacked I blackmailed them for questions about my Father. But the only response they said was "He went MIA!"

I had been sleeping in a cheap hotel in Jersey under the name "Patricia Holland" I had everything from, fake money, Fake ID, almost everything a spy needed when running away.

One night Instead of walking straight to the hotel, I thought I would go look around the suburban area and see what the average family looked like in their cosy homes.

As I entered one street I sighed, and looked at the lovely Christmas decorated houses which sparkled along the whole road. I remembered when I was little, before I even knew I was going to be a spy, I remembered Mum, Dad and Me sitting along the fireplace in our Christmas decorated house.

I shook the thoughts out of my head; thoughts were distracting not good for any spy!

All of a sudden I heard something that made every bone in my body freeze.

"Bailey, come on its present time!" A man's voice yelled through one of the houses.

I turned and faced the house where I heard the man yell.

I know it sounds weird to remember someone's voice after not even hearing them speak numerous amounts of years. But this was different… I knew the voice, every time I heard the sound it sent shivers down my back.

I looked in the window, behind the bushes I was hiding in, I saw everything.

All of a sudden a tall figure stepped in to the living room where the Man and his daughter were.

"Matthew Morgan! I thought you would at least wait for your wife until you opened presents!" The blonde lady said, giving a long sloppy kiss on my dad's lips

"No can do baby" Dad said with a smirk on his face.

As they finished opening presents the whole family went into another room.

I was about to go find another window and see what they were doing until something stopped me in my tracks…

I felt a hand grip over my mouth.

I tried kicking back and doing a flip, but the person was too strong

"Does not struggle Miss Morgan, or I will have to kill you" My attacker said, in a fake voice

I stopped at once and waited to see what they did next

"Okay, Cammie I will let go if you promise not to scream" A familiar male voice whispered in my ears

I nodded, and he slowly took his hands off my mouth. I turned around and saw who I least expected

"Mr Solomon!" I whispered and yelled at the same time

He nodded his head and dropped something that looked like a parcel on the ground.

"Mr Solomon, what did you just drop on the ground?" I asked impatiently

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw him flinch

"That, Miss Morgan, Is a Christmas gift" He said, making me sound stupid

I rolled my eyes

"I know it's a present, but why are you bringing a present here?" I asked

He stopped and looked at me for a second

"Look, what you saw in there isn't real" He said

I looked at him like he was crazy

"Cam he may be your biological father but… but he has changed" He said

I turned and looked back inside the window, I couldn't see them but I could hear them laughing and talking.

Suddenly realization dawned on me; Mr Solomon was here and had a Christmas gift to give to my "Changed" Father. If he was here he must have known that my dad was still alive

"Why didn't you tell me" I mumbled, letting tears come out of my eyes

"He wasn't the same after the "Circle" Captured him, I didn't want you or your mother getting hurt" He explained

I glared at him "Yeah so instead you told us he died leaving me and mum heartbroken!" I yelled

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt!" He said

All of a sudden out of nowhere a little girl ran up to Mr Solomon and tugged on his leg

"Joe! What took you so long?" A lady's voice pierced through the scene

All of a sudden I turned around and saw my dad and his new wife staring at me and Mr Solomon

"Joe honey who is this girl here" The new wife said gesturing at me

But before Joe Solomon could talk someone other voice came first

"She is my daughter, Christina" My dad said, with his frozen on me

**A/N: Hope you liked it I will leave the rest for your imagination or if you want me to write more, just say so in the reviews! Thanks guys xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! Well here is the second part, i know it's really short, but im leading up to something big to happen. And I will give you a clue "Zammie" *WINK*  
><strong>

"_**She is my daughter, Christina" My dad said, with his eyes frozen on me**_

_Part of a spy's life is knowing how to mask your feelings during deepest despair, and I Cameron Morgan was not going to be the spy that was known for "Showing her feelings, When she was meant to be totally masking them" _

_And in that moment where my Father and I were standing there looking at each other, it took my entire spy training to not jump into his arms and hug him. _

_But I was a spy. And spies don't show weakness._

"_She is your what?" The lady known as Christina screeched._

_My father's eyes did not look away from mine as he spoke once again "My daughter" _

_As my perspective of the situation changed once again, I thought back to all those times were I would cry myself to sleep because I thought my brave dad died. I thought he was so brave that instead of giving into the COC he just let them kill him, but there he was, standing there like a coward, like nothing had ever happened before he was captured, like I was just a trashed memory. It was that exact moment when I decided I didn't want to jump in his arms anymore , no instead I wanted to leave and pretend I hadn't seen anything at all _

"_Well as touching as this reunion is, I have to go" I mumbled_

_Before I turned my back Joe Solomon grasped my shoulders and made me look in his eyes, he gave me a telepathic look saying "Don't tell anyone about this, especially your mother!"_

_I nodded in response and started walking again. Just as my feet hit the road I turned my back and watched them looking at me_

"_Oh and Christina it was nice to meet you" I grumbled and set of as quickly as I could._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Please Read A/N down the bottom!_

"Oh and Christina it was nice to meet you" I grumbled and set of as quickly as I could**.**

**_Entering the cold dark hotel room wasn't exactly what I wanted to walk into, what I really wanted was a father. A father who would escape from the COC and track down his wife and daughter. A father who would be bruised and nearly pounded to deaf, but came back home and live a normal life again. _**

**_But no, I had a father who had been taken from the COC and instead of being the brave spy I knew he chickened out and what do you know got married and a had a child! I smashed my fist against the rough brick wall and let out a sob that I had been holding in for so long._**

**_ I cried for my mother; who still thought her husband had been KIA and was grieving in result, I cried for Zach; The boy who had kissed me outside of Blackthorn, The boy who had risked his life for me and the boy who begged me to run away with him. How was he going to feel when he finds out I DID run away but not with HIM? My thoughts and sobs soon got too much to handle from my position so I slid down the wall and curled up in a ball and used it as my own personal bubble. As I was crying my heart out I, out of the corner of my eye, caught a glimpse of paper slide in through the dark window._**

_** I quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeve and walked over to the window. I closed the window quickly and bent down and found the thing I was looking for. It was a musty, old and yellow envelope I flipped around the envelope looking for an address, obviously there wasn't one, So I did the only thing a spy could do... investigate. I fingered the fold at the back of the envelope and hesitantly awaited to open it. I finally stopped procrastinating and ripped it open... the contents made me scream** _

_A/N: OMG Hey guys,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated! To be honest with you I get massive writers block, it's actually really bad! haha I mean like I have a really bad habit of starting stories and never finishing them! Anyho in order for me to get less writers block I need you guys to review! And thanks so much to the people who reviewed before it means allot but in the future I will less likely get writers block if i get reviews, I don't know why buuut... I guess it gives me self-esteem? Oh and depending when Zammie kicks off in the futurre this story might change to T anyway,_

_cheers and thanks for reviewing _

_Stephy smiley_

_P:S: I pinkie swear if you guys review I will update more! I swear with like apples on top or cherries whatever it is? ok bye!_


End file.
